Amethyst
by Luscia Koushiro
Summary: The queen has seen one too many mistakes from Ciel and sends another one of her loyal 'dogs' to set him straight.
1. Chapter 1

It was an odd quiet mid-afternoon in the Phantomhive household; the young earl had shut himself away within his study, burring himself within his paperwork for the Funtom company. He was thankful to have some peace after the typical morning ruckus his servants would cause. A light wrap sounded on the large wooden door; "Young Master," came a voice from the other side. The door opened and in walked the Phantomhive's faithful butler, carrying a silver tray with tea and some kind of desert. "It is time for your afternoon tea. Today we have Chai tea and a blue berry parfait for your snack."

Ciel looked up momentarily, taking in the sweet aroma of the beverage his butler was currently pouring. Once poured, Sebastian placed the cup and saucer in front of the boy and it was soon lifted with delicate hands up to his lips. The young lord took another deep breath, breathing in the scent again; "I take it it's to your liking, My Lord?" Ciel gave a nod; "It's quite relaxing I find and after this morning and this mound of work it's just what I needed." He replied as he continued to riffle through the papers on his desk.

"Very good, Young Master. Also" the butler turned on his heels and proceeded quickly into the hall and back again with yet another silver tray that had been piled up with envelopes; "your mail has arrived." he held on to the tray while Ciel turned his attention to the new addition to his paper clutter. One by one the dark haired earl opened his letters; which most were proposals for new toys for the Funtom company. Finally he whittled the pile down to one final letter, his blue eye widened as he saw the familiar wax seal; "Sebastian, why wasn't this on the top?" Hastily he picked up the Queen's letter into his hands and just before he pierced the side with the letter opener his expression seemed to have gone from urgency to a bit of worry.

"Young Master?" Sebastian questioned. He watched the boy closely and was surprised to see him hand him the envelope; "You open it, Sebastian." he said the a sigh. The butler obliged and skimmed its contents; "It appears Her Majesty is sending an indefinite house guest." The raven haired servant placed the letter in front of his master; "If I may ask My Lord, why does this trouble you?"

Another sigh escaped the teen's lips; "The seal is why it troubles me." Sebastian set his red gaze onto the wax seal. It was indeed the mark of Her Majesty, but the color was different. Instead of a rose color it was a dark purple, almost black. "What does this mean, Young Master?" It was the first time Sebastian had seen this and for Ciel it was the first time he had received it.

The Earl Phantomhive arose from his chair and gazed out the window. The sky had become overcast, casting the manor into slight darkness. The reflection of the boy in the window seemed to show that he himself felt it fitting for his situation; "It means Her Majesty is displeased with me; greatly displeased." Sebastian knew the queen had an odd means to show her displeasure, but not once had he seen his master concerned over a punishment; "Forgive me, My Lord, but I fail to see how this is a punishment, aside from someone occupying your space."

"When I was about 8 or so, my father got one of those letters. A man had come to stay with us for a few months and followed my father's every move." He paused, awaiting for his faithful butler to say something, instead what he heard was a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

Sebastian smirked; "The watchdog has a leash."

Ciel closed his eye and sighed once more; "Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

The day pressed on and unfortunately for Ciel there was no real comfort for him as he kept himself on high alert for when his "leash" would arrive. He now sat in the dining room, trying to remain stoic and unnerved in front of the other servants; but his actions didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. As Ciel sat at the table with his dinner, said dinner was hardly touched. "Young Master, you need to eat."

"I'm not all that hungry. Take it away, Sebastian." Came the whispered reply. Sighing, the butler complied. As he clear the plates of food away the door to the dinning room opened with Tanaka standing in the door frame; "I apologize for intruding on your dinner, Young Master, but your guest has arrived."

Sebastian could only chuckle at his master's display; he was taking deep, calming breaths. Whatever the man had done in his past to or with his father seemed to unsettle him greatly. "Show them in, Tanaka." the master said with all the confidence he could muster. He looked to Sebastian; "Prepare this evening's tea and desert for our guest."

"Yes, My Lord." he said with his usual half bow and did as requested. The door was once again opened as Tanaka announced the earl's visitors; "Master Ciel, may I present Lady Nina Wingsfield."

_'Lady?'_ Ciel thought, his eye glued to where the older gentlemen stood. In walked a girl, who was not much older than Ciel himself; she wore her dark brown hair on her shoulders, her clothes; though of noble design and cloth, were a dark, almost blackish purple and white. The make of the garment caught the earl's eye; _'That's a man's suit; how particular.'_ he thought. Of course the man standing behind her grasped Ciel's attention as well; he stood about as tall has Sebastian, his black hair was slightly messy, but at the same time styled and of course the black tailcoat and suit. "We meet at last, Ciel Phantomhive." The girl said as she was escorted to a seat by her butler.

"Forgive me for seeming to be a little shocked," he began. Like all good detectives and tacticians many different scenarios were playing through the teen's head, but of course there was no facade he could come up with now to hide his surprise and somewhat fear. Of course, that wouldn't stop him from really trying; "I was expecting someone else within your family."

Nina gave a nod as she sat down in the chair that her servant pulled out for her; "You must be referring to my father, Nathan. He passed away 3 years ago or so. Or should I say murdered." The word murder seemed to get both Sebastian and Ciel as they both knew that hit a little too close to home. "I'm sorry to hear that." The Earl Phantomhive said passingly and saw the girl shrug; "It's no matter to me, I am the head of the family now and it's what I do that matters." She turned to her butler; "Adele, the papers if you would."

He bowed slightly; "Yes, My Lady." he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like a 2-3 page case against the teenage boy. She gave a nod of thanks and opened them up; "I assume you know why Her Majesty has sent for me."

Ciel was silent. He had been so worried as to what she might actually do to ponder what the queen had been upset with. As Sebastian had pointed out to him earlier; her methods were always odd in the ways of punishment. As the master sat contemplating his answer, his ever faithful butler began to serve the tea and desert; naturally giving the earl a smaller portion than he may have liked; "Sorry to say, Lady Nina; it is rather baffling to us both that you were summoned here."

"I thought as much due to his silence." she looked down to the documents in her hand; "Her Majesty is very displeased with your work on a few occasions; in which you disregarded her wishes and acted on your own. The case in particular in which she refers to is that of the Noah's Arc Circus; within her orders she instructed you to investigate the circus and locate the missing children and bring said children back to their families. Instead you chose to kill them."

Sebastian opened his mouth to defend his young master, but Ciel had broken his own silence and beat him to it; "With all do respect; those children were beyond reach. Even if I were to bring them home to their families, the chances of them living were very small. They had no regard for their own safety, could you honestly put their parents through something like? Having a child with no sense of self wander into the streets and be struck by a carriage?"

Hearing his words she pondered the sound in his voice more than the statement itself. Ciel Phantomhive was not one to be sentimental, or so she was told. But even so, the Queen's orders were absolute in their line of work; "Be as it may, you still disobeyed the Queen. Her Majesty, Victoria, has given me the order to stay here and accompany you where ever you may go; whether it be for her or of your own volition. I will be reporting to her of your progress, but I have the final say of when my visit has ended. Is this understood?" There were many emotions shown on Ciel's face, but Nina paid no mind as she lifted the tea cup that had been placed in front of her minutes ago to her lips. She smiled at its aroma; "Peppermint tea? What a lovely treat to have on my first night here." she took a sip and motioned for Adele to prepare for upcoming days by talking to Sebastian before she retired to bed.

" My mistress will need to know of Lord Phantomhive's schedule, so her duties can be met with the utmost proficiency. I of course will assist you in whatever you need." Sebastian nodded; "Of course, let us discuss this in another room and leave them to chat over tea." he began to guide the other butler out of the room and just before he himself exited, he glanced back towards his master; the look of disbelief and rage now clearly on his face._ 'Looks like the young master has finally found a worthy opponent.'_ he thought with a devilish smirk pulling at the end of his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Sebastian and Ciel went through their nightly routine; all the while the earl had a scowl on his face. His butler smirked as usual; "I sense there is something you would like to say before you retire, My Lord?" His master huffed, but gave a nod and locked eyes with the demon. "There is something about that girl. I can't put my finger on it yet, but there is more to her than she appears."

"Oh?" Sebastian's reaction was slightly sarcastic, but he never got tired of seeing Ciel's reaction to it; "Young Master, you have but give me an order and I as your humble servant, shall see it to the very end." The boy nodded once more; "Find out whatever you can about this Nina girl; that's an order." His right eye glowed ever brighter in its purple hue as Sebastian placed his hand over his chest; "Yes, My Lord."

The Phantomhive butler finished his main nightly duties after he saw his master was nestled in his bed. He watched the hallway closely as he eyed the young mistress' room; taking out his silver pocket watch he noted the time; _'2am, she should be well asleep by now; as should her butler.' _It was a simple enough thought for the task. After all; what kind of butler would he be if he could not carry out something like this for his master? Quickly and quietly he moved to and into the room.

The room was dark and the girl lay soundlessly in her bed. Sebastian roamed his crimson gaze about the space and noted to be on alert as her butler seemed to be no where in sight for the moment. _'Hm, what exactly does the Young Master hope to find I wonder...'_ The raven haired man moved gracefully among the room; carefully rummaging through their possessions. So far he found nothing and the last place he needed to check was the wardrobe. The large wooden object creaked slightly, causing Sebastian to look back to the bed. Sighing in relief to himself as he still saw the form steadily breathing in a sound sleep. The girl's clothes were neatly put away and as he rifled through every pocket there was one thought that came to his mind; _'Even if this is an order from the Young Master, this is highly inappropriate for someone of the Phantomhive household; going through a woman's wardrobe.'_

His thoughts were cut off and his red eyes became wide as he felt 3 sharp objects graze his body; one on his left cheek, another on his left arm and the third to his right arm; which pinned his coat to the open wardrobe door. "And what do you think you're doing, going through a lady's things?" came the low voice from the bed. He slowly looked back to set his sights on Nina. A clear look of annoyance on her face that reminded him so much of his master. "Forgive me, Lady Nina; but I have recently become aware of a slight mouse problem and was checking to make sure your room was not disturbed by such vial pests."

"Hm, if there were any pests in here; aside from you, I assure you Adele would have disposed of them. Now, remove yourself from my wardrobe and my sight at once." Sebastian took no time to remove the knife that had been hurled at him from his coat and closed the door to the furniture piece. He bowed to the angry girl on the bed and proceeded out the door, heading back to his master's bedroom, thinking; _'She is a worthy opponent indeed...'_

Nina sat against the pillows of her bed, and gaze up at the moon through the partially parted curtains. "Adele," she began; her eyes never moving from that spot. "What did you find?" The girl's trusted servant stood next to the bedside, his hand over his chest; "It would appear your original thoughts were correct, Mistress. What shall our next move be?"

She thought but for a moment before a smirk tugged at her lips; "We wait it out, after all; we are up against the King of Games." she looked behind her to look into Adele's eyes; "Please prepare everything I will need in advance; no matter how trivial it seems. Though we shall wait, I will remain one step ahead of Lord Phantomhive, is this clear?"

His hand once again over his chest, he bowed; "Yes, My Lady."


	4. Chapter 4

Daylight had sprung and the sun had seeped through the Phantomhive household. As morning rituals hold, Sebastian was there in his master's chamber to awaken him. "It is time to get up, My Lord." he said, his voice sounding a little more serious than normal; as he pulled the curtains back. Ciel slowly opened his eyes, bringing up his right hand to rub away the tiredness in them. "What did you find, Sebastian?" The earl questioned; he was one never to forget.

Knowing Ciel's responses to the questions about breakfast, he plated the usual scone and poured the master's favorite Earl Grey and placed them on a tray in front of the boy. "As you suspected, Young Master, there is indeed 'something about her'." Ciel waited for more and quirked an eyebrow when his butler said nothing else; "And?"

"I cannot say for certain and until I have proof I wish not to give your hopes up." The blue-eyed family head sighed; "Then tell me at least what you are going off of that gives you this inkling." He saw Sebastian nod and then remove the knife from the inside of his coat; "Very well, this is only but my first clue."

"A throwing knife?" Ciel asked. "Yes, Young Master; but it goes a little deeper than that. Fore you see, I was actually struck by this; three of these in fact, while I was investigating Lady Nina's wardrobe." The young lord sat in confusion still, then he took notice of the slight scratch mark on his servant's face; "Her butler threw this and actually managed to hit you?" He was shocked to say the least; unless it was a rain of bullets it was rare that anyone could hit Sebastian, even if it was just a grazing.

The raven haired man shook his head; "No, My Lord; it was the young mistress." Ciel could only stare at his butler in disbelief and now having hold of that knowledge it gave him an even more unsettling feeling in his stomach; "Anything else?" he asked while he tried to remain composed. "Indeed; I am sure you took notice of the Lady's clothing." he saw a nod and continued; "All of the outfits in which she brought were all of a similar make." The earl stared at his demon, slightly annoyed now that he wasn't getting to the point; "I found it odd that she would be wearing a man's clothing in design, but why does this catch your interest, Sebastian?"

"I believe she has something to hide, Young Master. Take Lady Elizabeth for example; though properly covered, her clothes are much more elegant and vibrant in color for a lady; especially one in status. Lady Nina, however, dares to dress of the opposite sex with only minor touches to the garment to make it look somewhat feminine, but nothing to expose; even by a slight see through piece of cloth, of skin. When I looked back to her last night after she had caught me, I took notice that she was still wearing a set of gloves."

The Phantomhive head sat in silence, pondering this information. As he thought he reached for the eye patch on his night side table and with it in hand his thoughts then became the same as his faithful butler; "Is it possible she too has a contract?"


	5. Chapter 5

The day seemed to move ever slowly for Ciel Phantomhive; the conversation with his butler that morning kept replaying in his head and as such his work was starting to suffer; much to Nina's amusement. The Phantomhive earl sat at his desk, frustrated by some of the proposals as well as the girl's chuckles as she sat on the other side with a book in her hand. "You know you want to say something to me." she remarked, still with a slight laugh in her voice.

The teenage boy certainly did in fact want to say something, many things actually; but he was no fool. No, he knew he had to watch what he said when his 'leash' was concerned; not to mention the fact that he was brought up as a gentlemen and a gentlemen was to treat a lady with respect and kindness. Oh how he hated his status sometimes; "What makes you say that?" he asks from behind a Funtom document, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Please, it isn't even noon yet and you have barely said anything to me; your guest." she put a little emphases on the word 'guest'; "You could show me a good time, you know. No reason this has to be torture for you." She watched the boy intently, but alas his gaze remained on his paper work. "Hm, well then, you leave me no choice." she stood from her chair, setting the book she had been reading down on the cushion; taking a few steps forward she leaned on the large desk and pulled the paper Ciel had been hiding behind down. Her violet eyes now met his visible blue one; "Either you start showing me a good time or I will inform the queen of this rude behavior."

There was a slight lump in his throat; it just goes to show the saying 'if you don't say or do anything you can't do the wrong thing' was quite inaccurate when it came to this girl. He gave a slight sigh and moved back, remaining composed. "Very well, I suppose I could use a break. How about a game of chess then?" This would be a game he was sure to win.

In the kitchen the two butlers were busy puttering away with the afternoon tea and snack for their masters. Sebastian watched Adele preform his duties flawlessly and quirked a black eyebrow as he set his crimson eyes on the snack he had prepared for his young mistress. "Is there a problem?" Adele questioned, noticing the confused expression on his companion's face. "No, no problem. I am just a little stunned that you would be giving her fruit."

Adele set the bowl of fruit salad and tea onto a silver tray and glanced over at the earl's snack; a rich chocolate pudding topped with a thick whipped cream. "Lady Nina does enjoy sweets, but she has made it clear to me that no matter how much she begs she is only to be given such foods after dinner."

A chuckle escaped through Sebastian's lips; where as he originally had seen a resemblance to his master in her the previous night it seems they were polar opposites in some regard. "I could never imagine my master giving such an order." he commented; "if anything he fights me whenever I say no or give him something healthy."

"The young mistress has had a rough time in her life, even before the deaths of her parents. The focus of becoming stronger is what drives her." the messy haired butler picked up his tray as did Sebastian and the two headed to Ciel's study.

A light tapping sounded on the door and the butlers entered. The sight before them was a rather intense chess match. "Young Master," Sebastian said, moving to the boy's side with his afternoon snack; "today you have-"

"Checkmate." The girl said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel was livid; the entire day since that moment in his study had been spent being outdone by that girl. The boy knew of his own flaws and could more or less accept them; but his acceptance was waning and he was determined to take the lead and be ahead as he once was. He glared down at Sebastian as he watched his butler button up his night shirt; "You are sure this is what you desire, Young Master?"

"Yes, I want to put this dreadful day behind me." he huffed as he caught a glimpse of a smirk on his servant's face; "If she thinks she can be a step ahead of me, she is sadly mistaken. She seems to retire before I do so she can rise before I do, so I shall take up that tactic and use it against her." A laugh escaped Sebastian's lips; "And what of your snacks, My Lord? Will you give up the sweets and take up a healthy alternative?"

"Of course not, don't be a fool." Ciel growled, as he climbed into bed; "You still have your orders from last night, I intend to see results this time." Sebastian picked up the candle holder that sat on the night side table and gave a slight bow; "Of course, I shall see to it right away. Sleep well, My Lord." Once Sebastian left the room, the boy leaned against the pillows and stared at the top of the bed's canopy; _'Hopefully my orders to Mei-Rin will go off without a hitch.'_

The night moved forward and Nina stood in her room getting dressed for bed. Her gloved hands gently moved about her brown locks as she glided the brush through them. A small tap sounded on the other side of her door, causing an eyebrow to quirk. _'So what is your tactic this time, Ciel Phantomhive?'_ she adjusted the towel that was around her body before saying; "Come in."

The door opened with a creak and the next thing heard was a high-pitched, raspy voice; "Um Lady Nina, the Young Master has requested that I bring you some extra blankets, yes he did."

Nina's eyebrow remained raised as she studied the woman before her. She indeed had an armful of blankets; _'No, there is something more to this, there has to be.'_ "He did? Well that was awfully sweet of him." She said happily, masking her once curious expression with that of a kind smile. She stepped to the side and motioned to the bed; "You can set them there, I will have Adele see to them as they are needed."

"Yes, M'Lady." Mei-Rin only took but a few steps into the room and like many days prior in her daily routine she had tripped over something; in this case being the loose shoe string of her boots. The blankets tumbled to the ground as was the maid; she reached her hand out, attempting to catch herself on something, but in the end the only thing she managed a hold of was a piece of the young girl's towel.

There was very little that could be done as Nina had already started her movement backwards and she felt the hand on the cloth around her. Mei-Rin hit the floor with a small thud; after a moment the maid slowly made her way to her feet again; "I'm so sorry, Miss. I-" she cut herself off and blushed deeply as she then noticed she was holding onto the towel and the young mistress was trying to cover herself up with her arms.

"I suggest you leave this room, right now." Nina's voice was low and quite angry. It was enough to spark fear in the maid for her to stumble towards the door. "Well played, Lord Phantomhive..." she whispered.

Elsewhere, in another mansion on the outskirts of London; Sebastian roamed the dark hallways. He moved about every room and most turned up nothing in the terms of what he was hoping for. He opened the door to the study and shook his head in disappointment as he set his sights on the slight disarray of the girl's work space. Books were open and strewn about, papers were crumpled, torn and scattered.

If there was any information to be found, this would be where it was kept. The Phantomhive butler began to paw through some of the books that were actually left on the shelves; each one was much like the last in its topic. "It appears we may not be far off." he said to himself. He flipped through the pages of one of the many literary objects only to have something fall to his feet. He raised an eyebrow and curiously picked up a tiny photograph. Within it there was a woman smiling brightly, a little girl laughing and grabbing on to a man's waist. The man's face seemed rather emotionless, the only slight expression he gave was a hand resting upon the young girl's head. "Hm..." he tucked it away in his jacket pocket.

He then moved to the desk and rifled through the papers that were littered about. He skimmed through a few of what looked like study notes when something came hurling towards his head. This time Sebastian Michaelis was ready and caught the oncoming knife between two fingers; "I figured it was only a matter of time." he said casually; turning around to face Adele.

"The Young Mistress would be very displeased to know that you have once again invaded her privacy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me, Adele; what is your relationship with Lady Nina?" there was no beating around the bush; Sebastian had all the information that he truly required, all that was left was a confession. The other butler could only sigh; "Do you honestly think you are in a position to demand something of me and my Mistress? Just because you sneaked in here does not give you that privilege. However I can assure you; she and I have no ill intent towards you or your Young Master. That is what you're all concerned about, is it not?"

Sebastian watched with unwavering eyes at the other man; he stood straight and tall and unnerved about his finding the butler of Phantomhive before him. Adele continued; "Even with that concern, you left Lord Phantomhive alone with his 'leash'; was that truly wise? I say we have no ill intent, but what reason do you have to believe me? After all, here you stand rifling through documents in hopes to give your master slight edge over Lady Nina and I believe that it was my Young Mistress that struck you the other night, no?" Sebastian's eyes widened, true the servants are more than capable performing their true tasks, but Sebastian was more than all of them combined and that girl had hit him. What chance did Ciel have against her? Not long after Sebastian heard those words did he start the motion of throwing the dagger back at its original owner; but it was all in the blink of an eye as he pulled his arm back that Adele stepped forward and then suddenly a ring of lightning appeared beneath the Phantomhive butler, shocking him till he fell to the ground. "Honestly" Adele began with yet another sigh as he moved towards the other, "did you think I wouldn't have a way to defend myself? Even after looking through Lady Nina's books?" He picked up the knife and then Sebastian; taking their leave of the girl's office.

The Young Master stirred in his large bed as the morning light filtered through the glass. As always he groaned, but when the voice came to tell him to rise; his eyes flew open in shock as he heard Tanaka. He left his right eye closed, feigning that he was still sleepy and addressed his steward; "Tanaka, where is Sebastian?"

The old man poured the earl's tea, placed it on the tray with his very simple breakfast and began to bring it over; "Mister Sebastian is still out I am afraid. He said last night that this errand might take a little longer than he originally stated and that I should be prepared to awaken you." He set the tray over his lord's lap; "This morning Young Master you have scrambled eggs, lightly salted and peppered, along with toast and a homemade apple jelly. And of course your favorite Earl Gray tea." Ciel gave his nod of thanks and began to eat. He took one bite and sighed in relief as the eggs tasted like they should; only Bardroy could screw up eggs when given the opportunity. Once he was fed the house steward began the task of dressing him, all the while his mind was in a different place; _'Would take longer than stated? It is like Sebastian to be thorough; but to not come back before my arousal is quite unsettling...' _"Young Master?" Ciel snapped back and looked down to the friendly face; "I'm sorry, I seemed to have drifted off some where. What is on my schedule today?"

"Today you have some minor work for Funtom; just a few papers need to be signed and a couple phone calls returned; after that you have your music lesson, fencing practice, and literary studies."

"I see; I shall head to my study and read through the papers that need signing. I should get an early start before Lady Nina awakens." He placed his rings in their rightful spots on his hands and headed for the door, but stopped in his tracks as he heard; "She is already awake, Young Master." he turned to face Tanaka; "For how long?" The man thought but a moment; "For at least 2 hours now." _'2 hours?'_ his mind screamed; it was then he took notice of his clock and sighed slightly. _'8am... Tanaka woke me at my normal time.'_

The morning seemed to pass rather slow to the boy, much like the day his leash came to his estate. And like the day before she sat on the opposite side of his desk as he tried to hide his face behind his work. Nina sat in her chair with a book in her hands again, but a cold glare peered over its pages at the Phantomhive head; seeing that he wasn't even going to mention the events on the night before, she decided to take charge. "We need to talk." She said seriously.

Ciel tightened his grip on the sides of the document, trying not to bring them down, but he could feel the glare from the other side. Composing himself, he lowered his work and placed it gently in front of him; "Is there something the matter, Lady Nina?"

_'Hmmm... so this is how you're going to play it, huh? Okay then.'_ the glare almost seemed to vanish from her face as she replaced it with a sweet smile. "So all it takes is for me to sound angry for you to pay attention to me? No wonder they call me 'the leash'." she chuckled. She watched for a reaction from the boy and only saw a slight one as his blueish-gray eyebrow twitched. "But in all seriousness, that was an interesting play you set up last night, Lord Phantomhive."

The eyebrow that had twitched was now raised in confusion; "What are you talking about?" Before Nina could even answer, the young earl realized it on his own as his visible eye went wide; _'Mei-rin!' _The girl smiled as she caught sight of his reaction to his own thoughts; "Oh, I'm sure you know what I am talking about; how your maid came in to hand me some blankets not long after I had gotten out of the bath." She stood from the chair and like the day before; placed her book on its cushion and moved towards the desk, though this time she only took a few steps. She moved her gloved hands to the front of her jacket and blouse and started to unbutton them. "Wh-what do you think your doing?" Ciel stammered; his face beginning to flush.

"If you wanted to see my body so bad, all you had to do was" she pulled the left side of the garments over slightly to reveal a circular burn mark on the top of her left breast; "ask."


End file.
